Dinosaur Specials
This is a page to announce recent special promotions involving dinosaurs. These specials may be a discounted price or the temporary availability of a dinosaur in the dino den which is normally not available there. Current or Upcoming Sale This weekend features the return of the''' Dino-Rific Sale! ' '''Modal for Sale' Expired Sales Amazing Dino Sale is Back! Great dinos with 50% reduced pricing The modified modal shows that now the MInmi is also at 50% off. Is used to only include a 40% discount. The previous modal said up to 50% off. So this offer is better. Recently Expired Single-Dino Sales Amazing Dino Sale is Back! Great dinos with up to 50% reduced pricing Great dinos with up to 50% reduced pricing Rare Dino Sale: Started on Boxing Day Features the grape-dino or Purple Bambiraptor and the Skittlesaurus or Rainbow Dilophosaurus . Offered at a 25% discount. During the sale, the dinos can be found inside the Dino Den for purchase. Holiday Dino Sale: Christmas Day Only Awesome Dino Sale for Christmas day 2013. One day only. Original Penguin offered during the weekend ending Monday December 16th, 2013. One-day spotlight on the Original Turkeysaurus! Started Tuesday December 3rd, 2013 Recently Expired Sale Great dinos, at great prices, starting on Black Friday! Save up to 50% off all dinos! Recently Expired Sale This weekend saw the return of the''' Dino-Rific Sale! ' '''Expired on Tuesday October 29th, 2013. ' Modal for Sale Group 3: The Ghostly Dragons! The Ghostly Dragon Quartet! The rarest of Dragons have ghosts now too. Each costs 359 crystals. ''' Get yours today before they fade into the night! Recently Expired Sale '''Group 2: The Ghostly Five! Five more awesome ghosts briefly came back to haunt your little village including a brand new Ghost Dragon based on the Sky Dragon. ''' Recently Expired Sale '''The Ghostly Five! Five awesome ghosts were back for a while to haunt your little village! Although "The Ghostly Five - Group I" dino-sale has ended, the Ghost Turtle remained in the Dino Den for a few more days. Long Expired Sales Rare Dino Sale: September 2013 Nab either of these two awesome dinos at a 25% discount during the''' Rare DIno Sale'! '''Sale Itiems: Red Minmi '''and the '''Unaysaurus' The corrected modal for this promotion is shown below. Note the End Date has been changed to Monday - instead of Wednensday. The first version of this modal incorrectly stated Wednesday was the last day. Incorrect First Version of Modal - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Appearance in September 2013 This weekend sees the return of the Dino Mega Sale! '''now renamed the Dino-Rific Sale!' A new modal is now ready. Previously, they had jushed pushed out the old modal with the old expiration data of June 28th. The top dinos are all about 50% off, but the cheaper dinos have less of a discount. '''Half Off: Dino Mega Sale Returns!' . Previous Appearance in June 2013 Dino Mega Sale: 50% Selected Dinos Started Late Tuesday June 25th EST and Ends Friday June 28th at 6PM PDT The''' top-shelf crystal dinos', normally visible in the dino den, from the Phoenix on down to the Protoceratops can be purchased for half price! Truly an impressive dino sale. Lesser dinos have a smaller discount however. The '''Dino Mega Sale' modal featured multiple versions to drive home the fact that all crystal dinos, normally found in the dinoden are on sale. and Category:Sales and Promotions